


Speechless

by TheKeeperofBabyYoda



Series: Cara/Din omegaverse [8]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Cara, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, omega!din
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeeperofBabyYoda/pseuds/TheKeeperofBabyYoda
Summary: Peli is speechless
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Peli Motto, Cara Dune/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: Cara/Din omegaverse [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867996
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73
Collections: Movies





	Speechless

**Author's Note:**

> I adore Peli, so I made a story with her in it.

Peli watched as the familiar piece of junk Mando called a ship landed in her bay, the loud creaks as its weight settled as it powered off. The hatch squealed as it opened and Peli winced at the noise. 

A high pitched giggle comes from the ship and a familiar voice says loudly, “Get back here! You can't go outside with no clothes on! No matter what Cara says.” His voice sounded different, Peli couldn't put her finger on it.

When the kid was finally let loose he ran out full speed and came straight to Peli, she found herself smiling as she scooped him up, “Hey, bright eyes, I missed you.” She says, petting his ears.

The kid turns and looks as...a woman steps off the ship, she was well built and smelled like an alpha. Peli felt a little protective of the kid, but relaxed when the kid squealed happily and reached for the alpha. 

“You must be Peli.” The woman says, smiling a bit, she rubbed the kids ears, earning a soft coo. “Din, what are you doing in there?” The alpha shouts, turning to look at the ramp. 

“I can't find my boot! I think…...Oh there it was...how did it end up over there…” Mandos voice says.

“That might be my fault...I think I threw it.” The Alpha says and Peli looks...amazed.

“Cara…..Stop throwing my boots when you take them off.” Din says as he actually comes out, looking just like Peli remembered him, but he didn’t seem as tense.

The kid immediately starts struggling in Peli's arms and before he can wiggle free Din takes him, “Now, settle down,” Din murmurs, the kid snuggling against the chest plate.

“Well, you certainly have gotten better with him.” Peli finally says and Din chuckles, “Yeah, it hasn’t been easy.” He replies, “But Cara has helped a lot, though she might be worse with kids than me.” That comment earns him a firm punch to the shoulder.

“I told you I don’t do the baby thing.” Cara says and Din gives her a look and the kid copies it. 

“For someone who “doesn't do the baby thing” You seem to be doing it.” Din says and Peli is shocked to hear a teasing tone in his voice.

“Don’t get sassy with me, Djarin or your boot won't be the only thing thrown against the wall.” Cara growls, but the growl was more playful than threatening.

Peli can hear Din rolling his eyes, “Don't make promises you can't keep, riduur.” He says lightly, letting Peli take the kid. 

Peli watched the once quiet, uptight Mandalorian actually banter with someone, she was speechless. Din turns to look at her again, and rubs the kids ears, “Can you watch him while we go find a job?” He asks, giving Cara a look, “And only a job.” He says, pointing at her. 

“I agree that, way too much sand, it would be a pain to get out of the armor...and other places.” She says and Din sighs heavily, “Mind going straight to the gutter, I swear.” He says, sounding so sad.

“Din. I've seen under the armor, you can't blame me.” Cara says, squinting at him, Peli’s eyebrows raise into her hair.

“Wait, I thought Mandos couldn’t take off the armor or helmets around any living thing.” Peli cuts in.

Din rubs at the back of his neck, somehow looking awkward, “Children and parents, spouses.” He says, “She’s my mate, she can see me.” He says and Peli feels her eyebrows go even higher.

“Damn, good on you, he needed to loosen up.” Peli says to Cara, enjoying the stifled protest from Din. 

Din grabs Cara’s arm, dragging her out, barely giving her time to say bye to the kid, Peli shakes her head with a laugh. “I'm happy for him, I think he deserves someone who can keep him in line.” Peli says as she gets some food ready for the kid.

The kid coos in response to her words, snuggling against her with a happy sound, Peli rocks him a little and thinks about Din and his little family.

“Yeah, I think she’s perfect for him.”


End file.
